Thunder Rage
by gounder
Summary: A veces, tienes que pelear sola, a veces por un error sueltas lo más preciado para ti, a veces, piensas que no volveras y a veces...a veces solo quieres dejarte caer.  ¿Que pasara cuando Nanoha y Fate tengan que hacer frente a todo estos " a veces"?
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

**Tres años antes**

-_No me gusta tu idea, Fate._

_Fate T. Harlaow miraba a su hermano mayor y jefe, Chrono mientras le explicaba todos los detalles de su nueva misión en la zona oscura del planeta no administrado numero 45._

_En realidad la cosa era muy sencilla, debía ir, averiguar porque el planeta estaba muriendo tan rápidamente y volver para trazar un plan de ataque._

_-Voy a ir y voy a hacerlo sola, Chrono, con tu permiso o sin el._

_Crhono parecía querer golpearla pero se contenía ya que sabía que no tenía otra opción, no solo iba allí por la simple misión, también iba a confirmar un rumor, algo que la oficina 6 comandada por Hayate Yagami había estado investigando durante mucho tiempo._

_El regreso de Precia Testarrosa._

_-Por lo menos dejame que le diga a Hayate donde vas para que pueda disponer de un equipo de rescate en caso de que tengas problemas.-le suplico su hermano._

_-No, he ido antes sola y volveré a hacerlo y ellos no sabrán nada Chrono, juralo...-dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos._

_-Pero...-intento razonar._

_-Nada de peros, nadie y mucho menos ellos deben saber lo que pasa, si Precia Testarrosa esta alli me haré cargo de ella, pero no escuchare ni un solo desprecio más de Hayate o Nanoha, ¿entendido?_

_Chrono miro a su hermana, su dolor reflejado en sus ojos borgoña mientras recordaba las razones de su salida inmediata de la oficina 6, ellos habían pensado que Fate estaba ayudando a Precia Testarrosa a liberarse y Fate había venido corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos a pedir ayuda a su madre y a él._

_Después de eso, no habían vuelto a tener contacto con la oficina de Hayate, hace pocos días cuando Vita les había informado de los problemas en el planeta 45._

_Aún así, no quería dejar ir a su hermana pequeña a un lugar donde posiblemente la estuviera esperando Precia Testarrosa, no quería que arriesgara su vida y muy probablemente la perdiera mientras el resto del mundo la veía como una traidora._

_Pero también sabia que no ganaría esta discusión._

_-Tu ganas, pero por favor hermanita, ten cuidado.-dijo derrotado._

_Fate sonrió y lo abrazó antes de marcharse, dejando a Chrono que la sensación de que no iba a volver a verla en mucho tiempo._

**Actualidad**

-La Enforcer Testarrosa Harlaow, ha muerto.-dijo Chrono al tiempo se echaba a llorar con su madre en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:Could It Be Any Harder?**

Lindy Harlaow llevaba semanas esperando a su hija, desde que se había marchado de la oficina 6 y había vuelto a casa, las dos habían estado más unidas que nunca.

Hasta el día que le dijo que se marcharía a aquel planeta, de donde no había vuelto.

_Flashback_

_-Voy a hacerlo mama.-le dijo su hija._

_Lindy sintió el miedo atenazando su garganta, un planeta muriéndose, la posibilidad de que Precia Testarrosa estuviese allí, todo era demasiado._

_-Fate cariño, si vas puede que no vuelvas.-intento razonar._

_-Mama, solo yo puedo parar a Precia y si esta allí...tengo que intentarlo.-dijo la rubia._

_-¿Y que pasara si no vuelves?-pregunto su madre._

_-Solo, se feliz, tu y Chrono y...-suspiro cansada.-...no dejes que sufran._

_Lindy sorbió sus lágrimas antes de abrazar a su pequeña y llorar entre sus brazos, era tan injusto...tan irreal._

_-Te quiero mucho, mama.-dijo entre lágrimas._

_-Y yo a ti, Fate, siempre serás mi pequeña.-susurro._

_Fin Flashback_

Poco después su pequeña se había ido de su lado en busca de su hermano para ultimar la misión mientras ella intentaba su mejor esfuerzo para pensar en positivo.

_-Volvera, ¿verdad?-se dijo a si misma._

-¿¡Estoy en casa!-grito Arf que entro corriendo en la sala.

En cuanto llegó a ella notó que algo andaba mal y agacho sus pequeñas orejas como buscando algo o más bien, alguien.

A Lindy se le rompió el corazón, seguramente Arf esperaba que Fate estuviera en casa para cuando ella llegara y no verla junto al estado de animo que ella misma tenía debieron alarmar a la pequeña familiar.

-¡Fate!-grito Arf.

-Arf, ven aquí.-susurro Lindy.

Arf se acercó a ella casi sin querer y se dejo abrazar mientras Lindy notaba sus fuerzas fallar y las lágrimas ganar la pelea.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Arf.

-Cariño, Fate a tenido que irse a...-murmuro sin ganas.

Arf se separó de ella rápidamente mientras movía su pequeña cabeza en negación y corría en busca de su ama.

-¡No puede! Ella...ella...la matara, Lindy, ¡la matara!-gritaba.

-Cariño...-susurro Lindy.

Pero la familiar no escuchaba, corrió por la casa en busca de Fate y dejando a Lindy sola con sus pensamientos.

_¿Algo volverá a ser normal otra vez?_

Entretanto, Chrono lloraba en su oficina, los informes, la batalla, todo estaba sobre su mesa, menos su hermana, no habían podido encontrar el cuerpo de su hermana y eso lo entristecía más que todo.

_Ni siquiera tendrá un entierro justo, maldita sea._

Se levantó mientras enviaba la copia a todos las oficinas sobre la verdad del regreso de Precia Testarrosa y sus consecuencias cuando una pregunta cruzó su mente.

_¿Que pasara cuando la oficina 6 se entere?_

Lindy lloraba mientras Arf corría hacia la puerta para buscarla por la calle, aún sin creer la verdad, cuando abrió, encontró a Chrono delante de ella.

-Arf...-sollozo.

Ella se quedo allí, inmovilizada mientras seguía negando con la cabeza sabiendo ya lo que el joven iba a decirle.

Lindy camino lentamente hacia la entrada cuando vio a su hijo y confirmo todos sus miedos sobre la misión.

_Fate no iba a volver, nunca más._

Y de repente, todo fue negro.

Chrono la cogió antes de que golpeara el suelo y notó el dolor tan familiar que llevaba en su corazón los últimos días.

Todo estaba mal, no podía decirlo, pero aún así, era lo que debía hacer, era su trabajo y por primera vez, odiaba tener que hacerlo.

-Siento informarle que su hija, la Enforcer Testarrosa Harlaow, ha muerto.-susurro a nadie mientras dejaba sus lágrimas descender sin ni siquiera intentar detenerlas.

La casa quedó en silencio, parecía que la luz había desaparecido dando paso a una intensa oscuridad que Chrono no sabía como mitigar.

Aunque ahora sin Fate, ¿a quien le importaba la oscuridad?


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:Wake Me Up When September Ends**

En todo el tiempo que Hayate Yagami llevaba en esta aventura, nunca se había sentido tan confundida como ahora mismo.

_**E-mail: Chrono Harlaow**_

_**Asunto: Informe**_

_**Mensaje: **_

_**Capitana Yagami, como superior y jefe de la operación planeta 45 le informo que sus avances sobre la vuelta de Precia Testarrosa son ciertos y es la fuente de desorden del planeta.**_

_**También le informo de que el planeta ha sido restablecido con éxito gracias a la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow que se marcho al planeta con el fin de dar la información que ahora le estoy pasando, sin embargo, no todo son buenas noticias.**_

_**Cuando la Enforcer Harlaow por fin había completado su causa, Precia Testarrosa apareció y se enfrentaron en una dura batalla donde solo se ha podido confirmar a supervivencia de Precia Testarrosa.**_

_**Sintiéndolo mucho, es mi deber informar de que se ha dado a su antigua Enforcer y amiga por muerta.**_

_**Chrono.**_

Hayate todavía seguía mirando el e-mail sin poderselo creer, ¿Fate estaba muerta? Parecía tan increible.

-Hayate tengo...¿que pasa?¿porque lloras?

Vita miro a su amiga y superior mientras se acercaba preocupada a su lado y la obligaba a mirarla a la cara.

-Hayate...

-Fate.-susurro.

_¿Fate? ¿Que pintaba ella en todo esto?-_se preguntaba Vita.

La luz de la pantalla capto su atención y leyó lentamente el mensaje que Chrono había mandado, muy lentamente.

-¿Que significa eso?-pregunto confundida.

-No lo se...-susurro Hayate.

Pero Vita tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía significar.

-Oye Hayate, si Fate fue a luchar contra Precia, cabe la posibilidad de que...-susurro sin ganas.

Pero Hayate ya sabía a que se refería, si Fate no estaba ayudando a Precia, quería decir que se habían equivocado, la persona que ayudaba a Precia todavía estaba aquí, y lo más doloroso era que habrían condenado a Fate básicamente por...nada.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando vieron llegar a Chrono Harlaow a la oficina numero 6 después de todo lo que había pasado con su hermana Fate, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Encontrar al verdadero traidor y limpiar el nombre de su hermana.

-Chrono...-escucho que lo llamaban.

Se giro para ver a Signum, Vita, Shamal y Hayate esperándolo al final del pasillo, así que se dirigió hacía ellas y las miro con frialdad justificada.

-Solo he venido a por vuestro informes sobre mi hermana.-susurro.

-Chrono espera...-dijo Hayate.

-Suéltame.-dijo fríamente.

Su tono de voz y su mirada provocaron el miedo de Hayate y sus guardianes corrieron a protegerla de aquel hombre.

-Basta Chrono, no es justo que pagues tu dolor con ella.-dijo Signum.

-¿No es justo?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Escucha, se que no hicimos bien, pero no tenemos la culpa de que Fate fuera a esa batalla.-dijo Vita.

Chrono respiro varias veces intentando calmar la rabia que sentía en su interior, de no ser por ellos Fate no habría sufrido hasta su último día.

-Apartate, Vita.-dijo calmadamente.

-No, queremos saber que pasa con Precia.-contesto la pelirroja.

-Nada que tengáis que saber.-contestó.

Shamal se acercó calmadamente a Chrono e hizo su mejor intento por relajarlo injectandole un calmante, pero...

-Ni lo intentes Shamal, ahora mismo ni un calmante me quitaría las ganas de mataros.-susurro.

-Chrono..-intento Hayate.

-No Hayate, es cierto que no podríais haber evitado que mi hermana muriera, pero si hubierais hecho bien vuestro trabajo, seguro que no habría llorado y sufrido hasta el día que murió.-dijo finalmente.

No recibió más respuesta que la cabezas agachadas en forma de culpa y en parte era lo que quería, que sufrieran como su hermana había sufrido por ellos.

_Cumple el deseo de tu hermana Chrono..._-cerró los ojos al recordar las palabras de su madre.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y los cuatro cadetes, Subaru, Teanna, Caro y Erio entraron ansiosos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas seguidos por una Nanoha en estado de shock.

-Fate...-dijo la morena.

_...No dejes que sufran._

Por desgracia, parecía que no iba a poder cumplir la promesa.

**A/N:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me alegra que os este gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo, os prometo que habrá más de una sorpresa. Besotes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:La Princesa De Mis Sueños**

Nanoha Takamachi, a sus 20 años era la instructora más joven de la administración Bureau y una de las magas más poderosas del mundo.

A su cargo, los cadetes, Teanna, Subaru, Erio y Caro, equipo ayudante en misiones comandadas por Hayate Yagami, su capitana.

Nanoha siempre había sido poderosa y todo el mundo que quería ser mago la miraba como su modelo a seguir, la chica perfecta, con una pequeña hija y un futuro brillante.

Y aún así, nada era igual sin su compañera.

Todo el mundo hablaba de Fate T. Harlaow y Nanoha Takamachi, las dos mejores magas de todos los tiempos, algunos especulaban si realmente eran algo más que amigas y otros, como Hayate, ya lo sabían.

Por lo menos, eso eran hasta que se descubrió quien ayudaba a Precia Testarrosa.

_Flashback_

-_¿Porque has hecho esto, Fate?-pregunto Nanoha a su pareja._

_-¿Que? No Nanoha, tu no.-dijo cansada._

_-Fate, ¿como has podido?_

_Fate se levanto de su asiento desesperada, llevaba demasiado tiempo con rumores y aunque al principio nadie los había creído, ahora parecían más evidentes._

_-Nanoha, escuchame, yo no estoy ayudando a mi madre..._

_-No te creo._

_Nanoha la miro a los ojos, tan llenos de dolor y pena que quiso ir a abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no podía, el dolor de su traición la cegaba._

_-Vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás.-le dijo a la rubia fríamente._

_Fate la miro durante unos minutos las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro y después se movió pasando a su lado hacia la puerta para marcharse._

_No sabia porque, pero tenía la impresión de que esta vez, no volvería._

_Fin flashback_

Suspiro mientras la memoria le recordaba lo que ya no tenía cuando vio a Reinforce acercarse a ella a gran velocidad y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Nanoha!-grito la pequeña Rein.

Nanoha paró el entrenamiento y la cogió entre sus brazos mientras intentaba escuchar lo que decía y sus cuatro cadetes se colocaban a su alrededor.

-Fate...-susurro Rein.

Nanoha miro a la pequeña Rein y le acarició la cabeza, a pesar de todo, Rein seguía confiando en la inocencia de Fate y la extrañaba.

-Esta bien, Fate esta...-comenzó a susurrar Nanoha.

-Muerta...Fate esta muerta.-sollozo Rein.

Nanoha miro a la pequeña Rein durante largos minutos, intentando analizar lo que acaban de decirle, imposible...

_Muerta...Fate esta muerta._

No podía ser, a pesar de todo ella no podía soportar que Fate no estuviera en este mundo, respirando el mismo aire que ella, volando en el mismo cielo.

_Siempre estaré en tu amado cielo, Nanoha._

Ella no por favor, a ella no.

_Fate-chan,¿que harías si desapareciese?_

_No digas eso..._

_Vamos, solo imaginatelo, ¿que harias?_

_Dejaría de existir._

¿Y porque demonios seguía ella allí como si nada? Porque no había sido reducía a polvo, como su corazón.

_No te creo._

_Muerta...Fate esta muerta._

_Vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás._

_Muerta...Fate esta muerta._

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Erio estaba caminando hacia el despacho de Hayate abrazando a Caro y con la cara desencajada por el dolor.

-Nanoha...-susurro Rein.

Y ella solo camino, sin saber como mover las piernas, porque su cabeza no era capaz de mandar la orden, lloro, sin saber como sus ojos podían crear lágrimas de un cuerpo muerto, sostuvo a Rein, sin ni siquiera notar el calor del pequeño cuerpo de Rein.

¿Como volvía a sentir quien no tenía corazón?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio a Chrono, a Hayate, a Signum, a Vita, a Shamal, sus cadetes delante de ella, Rein en sus brazos pero solo pudo articular un nombre.

-Fate...

Y solo se pudo preguntar una cosa.

¿Que sería ahora de ella?


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:Empty Frames**

Oscuridad...todo estaba oscuro y terrorifico...

-Despierta mi pequeña muñeca.-susurro una voz.

Fate abrió los ojos lentamente, a su alrededor no había más que cosas destrozadas, oscuridad y mucho dolor.

-Donde...-intento susurrar.

-Ahora eres miá de nuevo, Fate.-le dijo la voz.

Fate intento levantarse, esa voz...reconocía esa voz era...era...

-Precia.-susurro.

-Has crecido mucho en este tiempo mi muñequita y por supuesto eres igual a como sería mi pequeña Alicia ahora.

Vio a Precia caminar, la amargura y el dolor se mostraban en su cara cada vez que nombraba a su hermana Alicia.

-¿Que pretendes?-susurro.

-¿Que pretendo? Voy a matarte querida, lentamente y cuando llegue el momento me asegurare de que tu adorada maga lo vea claramente.-dijo riéndose.

Fate tuvo la urgencia de reírse con ella, si solo supiera que a Nanoha ya no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

-¿Porque sonríes?-pregunto Precia.

-Puedes matarme cuando quieras, a Nanoha ya no le importa.-dijo calmadamente.

-No es posible.

-Si, tenias razón, todo lo que toco puedo destruirlo, incluso el amor.

Precia la miro con rabia y le asesto un latigazo en la herida que tenia en el costado, haciendo que tirara aún más sangre.

-Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca, has tenido nada que no robaras antes y esta vez voy a asegurarme de que desaparezcas de una vez y para siempre.

Se marcho dejándola sola con su dolor, debía tener heridas muy graves porque solo alcanzaba a ver sangre en la cama donde estaba y en el suelo.

Intento levantarse, sin éxito y por primera vez en su vida se encontró completamente sola, sin ni siquiera Arf para calmar su malestar.

Como al principio.

_Flashback_

_-¿Mama?_

_Precia solía trabajar hasta tarde, buscando una cura, algo para mejorar a su hija Alicia, lo que fuera, por lo que nunca tenia tiempo para su otra hija, Fate._

_-Dejame pequeña, tengo mucho que hacer._

_-Pero mama, me da miedo la oscuridad...-dijo la niña._

_Precia se detuvo en aquel momento y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un duro golpe de cadenas que dejo a Fate en el suelo mientras su brazo sangraba._

_-Una Testarrosa nunca tiene miedo de nada, ni siente dolor ¿me oyes? Así que deja de lloriquear y vete a tu cuarto._

_-Pero mama, me duele..-lloro la niña._

_-¡Largate!-grito su madre._

_Fate se levanto corriendo y salio de allí con el brazo ensangrentado, dolía, mucho, pero no lloraría, no decepcionaría a su madre, era una Testarrosa ¿no?_

_Fin Flashback_

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían, si por lo menos tuviera a su madre Lindy para cantarle una canción como siempre había hecho cuando era más pequeña.

Pero estaba sola y por primera vez, así tendría que luchar, no sabía lo que Precia planeaba pero estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno y solo ella podía detenerla.

Se levanto de la cama, con gran esfuerzo para descubrir que estaba en una especie de celda con barrotes electrificados.

-Genial...-murmuro.

Se llevo la mano a la cara y entonces noto algo que colgaba de su muñeca, era Raising Heart, el dispositivo de Nanoha...

Bueno, más bien una copia, Shari les había hecho una copia de su dispositivo para cada una de parte de Hayate como regalo en su tercer aniversario de tal manera que Nanoha siempre llevaría un recuerdo de ella en forma de Bardiche y ella siempre llevaría un recuerdo de Nanoha en forma de Raising Heart.

Toco el dispositivo y le dio un pequeño beso, imaginando que era Nanoha, como había hecho tantas veces los últimos años.

-¿Me habrán dado por muerta?-se pregunto.

Seguramente y lo más probable es que ya todos supieran que había venido sola a enfrentarse a Precia Testarrosa.

-No sufras Nanoha.-susurro a si misma.

Podía hacer frente a todo, sus desprecios, sus ataques, los de sus compañeros, los de sus cadetes y también podía enfrentarse a Precia con todo lo que tenía, pero si había una cosa que jamás soportaría esa era...

-Por favor Nanoha, no sufras...


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:When I Open My Eyes**

Seguía investigando sin descanso.

-Vivio, tienes que parar un poco, estas agotada.-dijo una de sus amigas.

-No puedo Einhart, mi Fate-mama no lo haría.-respondió la pequeña.

Vivio Takamachi Harlaow continuaba sin descanso la búsqueda de su madre, tenía que encontrarla y ayudarla a limpiar su nombre, era lo menos que podía por ella.

-Vivio...-susurro Einhart.

Vivio se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas se reflejaban en sus ojos y se dejo abrazar por su amiga mientras el dolor se hacia eco en ella.

-No puedo dejarla sola, Einhart, no se lo merece.-susurro.

-Tienes razón, seguiremos buscando.

Vivio miro a su amiga mientras Einhart miraba una vez más los archivos sobre Fate T. Harlaow, habían llegado hasta el punto de que Fate había viajado al planeta 45 para arreglar el problema que allí había y descubrir si estaba allí Precia Testarrosa.

-Eso fue hace tres años, Einhart, lo recuerdo muy bien, Nanoha-mama y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea por eso.-dijo la pequeña.

_Flashback_

_Vivio ni siquiera había tocado su plato de comida mientras escuchaba como su madre Nanoha le explicaba porque su madre Fate se había marchado a una misión y tardaría en volver._

_-¿No le dijiste adiós?-pregunto la pequeña._

_-No, ya sabes que estamos peleadas.-contesto._

_-No lo entiendo mama, yo me despedí de ella esta mañana en el colegio y tu ni siquiera has intentado hablar.-dijo molesta._

_-Es muy complicado para ti._

_Harta de la misma respuesta, Vivio se levanto y tiro la servilleta sobre su plato de comida marchándose a su cuarto._

_-¡Vivio, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-grito su madre._

_Vivio la miro directamente a los ojos con lágrimas en los suyos propios y levanto un dedo señalándola._

_-Si Fate-mama no vuelve de allí, te arrepentirás para siempre y no podrás volver atrás.-le dijo antes de marcharse._

_Nanoha se quedo allí sentada, llorando y abrazándose como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos._

_-Tiene que volver...-susurro._

_Vivio quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero no podía, si era la única manera que tenía de convencer a su madre de la inocencia de su otra madre, entonces así lo haría._

_Fin Flashback_

Suspiro y continuo buscando cuando sintió que Einhart se quedaba paralizada por algo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto.

Einhart la miro dudosa y la abrazó mientras Vivio leía la última reseña de la oficina de defensa, la reseña de...

-No...¡No!-grito.

_Flashback_

-_Pero no quiero que te vayas, Fate-mama.-dijo Vivio._

_-No te preocupes, estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta._

_Abrazo a su madre en la puerta de la escuela sintiendo algo que no había sentido nunca, era como si aquella vez fuera la última._

_-Prometeme que volverás.-dijo de repente._

_Fate parecía dudar, pero luego sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su pequeña mientras sonreía tiernamente._

_-Siempre Vivio, siempre volveré.-susurro._

_Vivio se separo de ella sin querer y se marcho seguida de Einhart que se había quedado mirando a Fate._

_-¿Einhart?-escucho que la llamaba._

_-¿Si?-contesto._

_Fate se acerco y toco su hombro ligeramente agachándose a su altura para mirar a la pequeña directamente a los ojos._

_-Prometeme que cuidaras de mi hija y de su madre.-dijo seriamente._

_Einhart la miro durante largos minutos, luego le tomo la mano y se la puso en el corazón como si de una promesa de vida se tratara._

_-Lo juro._

_Fate sonrió y las dejo marchar sin querer, si este era el futuro, podía estar tranquila._

_Fin Flashback_

Einhart sostuvo a Vivio mientras lloraba y se toco el corazón, como Fate había hecho ese día.

-Lo juro.-prometió.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:En Cambio No**

Signum no sabía cuantas veces más podría llamarse idiota al cabo del día.

Había investigado, ella, Vita, Nanoha, Hayate, todos habían investigado quien era la persona que había estado ayudando a Precia Testarrosa y todas las pruebas habían dado con Fate, todas.

Pues bien, se habían equivocado.

Mirando bien las pruebas, uno podía darse cuenta claramente de que todo era una trampa creada por alguien para incriminar a Fate en todo y así dejarla indefensa.

-Maldita sea.-susurro.

Ellos habían la habían entregado a Precia Testarrosa sin pensárselo dos veces, el dolor de la traición les había cegado cuando debían haber confiado mejor, mirado más, pero no, solo saltaron en conclusiones.

Y eso, se había llevado a Fate T. Harlaow de su lado.

-Shari, activa otra vez los drones.-escucho a Vita desde la sala de entrenamiento.

-Pero Vita, estas muy cansada y...-intento razonar.

-¡Hazlo!-grito.

Shari suspiro y volvió a crear los drones virtuales que Vita destrozaba sin compasión mientras Signum la miraba.

Pero realmente, era algo más.

-Shari, dejame a mi.-dijo Signum.

Shari asintió y abrió la sala de entrenamiento para que ella pasara avanzando hacía la pequeña pelirroja que peleaba como si no hubiera mañana.

-Vita, para ahora mismo.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Dejame sola.-contesto.

Signum suspiro y la miro mientras peleaba una vez más contra los drones, hasta que uno de ellos le asesto un golpe que dejo a Vita en el suelo.

-Detenlo ya, Shari.-dijo Signum.

-Si, ¿Esta bien?

-No lo se, solo apaga los altavoces ¿Vale?

-Claro.

Shari desconecto todo y se marcho mientras Signum se arrodillaba donde Vita estaba todavía tendida en el suelo, pero no inconsciente si no...

-Esta bien llorar, Vita.-susurro.

-No, no esta bien, no debería estar llorando.-dijo la pequeña.

-¿Porque?-pregunto.

-Porque si no hubieramos metido la pata, Fate estaría aquí, somos las culpables...somos...-dijo entre sollozos.

Signum la abrazó y contuvo sus propias lágrimas mientras los recuerdos flotaban por su mente, buenos y malos momentos que la atormentaban por igual.

_Flashback_

_-Son demasiados.-dijo Vita._

_Tenía razón, había demasiados drones para ellas solas y Nanoha estaba demasiado ocupada con los suyos propios._

_-¿Donde esta Fate?-pregunto a Hayate._

_-Llegara de un momento a otro, aguantad.-contesto._

_Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer, claro._

_Estaban tan inmersas en su conversación con Hayate que no vieron a los drones que se acercaban a gran velocidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_-¡Vita! ¡Signum!-grito Nanoha._

_Era el final, cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, cuando por fin los abrieron, Fate estaba allí, absorbiendo todo el impacto y contestando con igual fuerza._

_-¡Testarrosa!-gritaron las dos._

_Nanoha, furiosa por dañar a su pareja, acabo con ellos de un solo golpe y rápidamente se reunió con ellas y con Fate en el suelo donde la Enforcer había tenido que sentarse._

_-¡Fate-chan!-grito Nanoha._

_-Tranquila Nanoha, estoy bien.-sonrió._

_Nanoha cubrió la herida de la cabeza con sus manos y la beso en los labios antes de respirar con alivio, no era grave, gracias a dios._

_-Testarrosa...Fate...gracias.-dijo Signum._

_-Si...gracias.-dijo Vita._

_Ella las miro con una sonrisa que jamás podrían olvidar mientras abrazaba a Nanoha y les extendía una mano._

_-Para eso están las amigas ¿no?-dijo la rubia._

_Vita y Signum asintieron y agarraron su mano con un nudo en la garganta, por fin, entendían lo que era Fate T. Harlaow._

_Y se asegurarían de no olvidarlo jamás._

_Fin Flashback_

Sin embargo, se habían olvidado demasiado fácil y ya no había tiempo para corregir su error.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:Titanium**

No iba a rendirse tan facilmente.

Fate T. Harlaow, no era la mejor Enforcer de la oficina 6 de la Administración Bureau por nada, ella llegaba al final de sus casos, los investigaba a fondo y solucionaba los problemas costara lo que costara.

Esto no era nada diferente, solo tenía que conseguir contactar con Chrono o con Rein para informar de que seguía con vida y que acabaría la misión, pero antes...

Tenía que saber que estaba haciendo Precia Testarrosa aquí.

-¿Estas despierta niña?-pregunto Precia.

-¿Tu que crees?-contesto ella.

Precia se acerco y la examino como si fuera una pieza de comida fresca o peor aún, un nuevo conejito de indias para sus experimentos.

-Asumo que te preguntarás donde esta Bardiche.-dijo.

-Y supongo que me lo vas a decir ahora.-dijo la rubia.

Su madre saco el pequeño metal triangular de su bolsillo y se lo dejo en el escritorio sabiendo lo que ella pretendía hacer.

-Cogelo si quieres, pero te advierto, usalo para transformarte y recibirás una descarga que no olvidarás en mucho tiempo.

La dejo allí sola con su aparato que se acerco a recoger rápidamente ansiosa por saber si Bardiche estaba bien.

-¿Bardiche? ¿Todo bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Yes, Sir.-contesto el aparato.

-Menos mal.-suspiro.

-She did something to me, Sir.-dijo de repente.

-¿Que te hizo?-pregunto.

-I don`t know, I`m feeling powefull.-contesto.

Fate se quedo mirándolo un tiempo y apreció cierto cambio, había como unas escrituras a lo largo de sus tres puntas, como si fuera algún tipo de inscripción.

-¿Que has hecho, Precia?-pregunto a nadie.

Desde las cámaras de seguridad, Precia sonreía mientras observaba a Fate mirar a Bardiche con cierto desconcierto y preocupación.

-Querida, vas a serme de gran utilidad.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Detrás de ella, su pequeño ejercito de muertos vivientes esperaban ansiosos que Fate se liberara para poder ir a por ella.

-Tu despertarás el fin del mundo Fate, ese es tu destino.-dijo sonriendo.

Fate miro detenidamente el cuarto cuando encontró la pequeña cámara de Precia, instalada justo enfrente de ella para poder captarla mejor.

-Así que me esta vigilando ¿eh?-dijo.

Sonrió mientras notaba algo de fuerza en su interior, estaba cansada de esconderse y correr, esa no era Fate T. Harlaow porque Fate T. Harlaow nunca huía de una buena pelea.

Por Nanoha, por Vivio, por todos lo que alguna vez habían creído en ella iba a pelear con Bardiche o sin él.

-I`m with you, Sir.-dijo el aparato.

Fate sonrió y beso su pequeño dispositivo mientras se movía con dificultad en busca de algún cable de luz, algo que pudiera desactivar la cámara solo unos minutos.

Hasta que lo encontro.

-¿Bardiche?-pregunto.

-I can do it, Sir.-contesto.

-Adelante.

Bardiche dio un pequeño relámpago y chamusco los controles centrales de la cámara y esta dejo de emitir.

-Genial Bardiche, ahora manda un mensaje a Chrono, dile que me busque en el planeta 45, en...no se donde estamos...solo dile que me busque bien.-dijo rapidamente.

-Yes, Sir.-dijo Bardiche.

El aparato brillo, pero antes de mandar todo el mensaje un pequeño cambio eléctrico paro el pequeño dispositivo que cayó en manos de Fate como un trozo de metal.

-¿Estas bien, Bardiche?-pregunto preocupada.

-Sorry, Sir.-contesto.

-Pensabas que te dejaría.-dijo una voz.

Fate abrió los ojos cuando vio aparecer a Precia, con el látigo en su mano y una mascara de odio en su cara, el castigo iba a ser duro.

-Pagarás por eso.-dijo en un susurro.

Y Fate suspiro esperando su castigo, sus heridas no mejoraban y a este paso, la mataría antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Pero intentaría aguantar, tenía que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, los Testarrosa no lloraban y los Harlaow nunca se rendían y ella era parte de los dos.

Asi que...¿que problema había en sufrir un poco más?


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:Forget Me Not**

Vivio paseaba inquieta por la oficina del Admirante Chrono Harlaow, el máximo cargo en la desaparición de su madre y su tío favorito.

Einhart la miraba desde lejos, sin quitarle la vista de encima, entre preocupada y curiosa por la razón de estar aquí.

-Él es el único que puede decirme donde esta ese planeta.-le dijo Vivio de repente.

Einhart se levantó, algo sorprendida por su confesión y por lo que parecía dejar ver en ella, algo que no le estaba gustando nada.

-No puedes ir Vivio.-dijo ella.

-Voy a buscar el cuerpo de mi madre.-dijo la pequeña decidida.

-No te dejaré.-concluyo.

Vivio estaba más que dispuesta a entrar en una discusión cuando la puerta se abrió y Chrono pasó con Nanoha pegado a sus talones discutiendo el mismo tema que ellas.

-No es no, Nanoha, no irás a ese planeta.-dijo Chrono.

-Tengo que saber que paso y...y recuperar lo que quede de ella.-decía Nanoha.

-He dicho...

-Yo estoy aquí por la misma información.

Los dos miraron a las jóvenes que los esperaban en el despacho, Einhart algo confundida y Vivio sin quitar la vista de su otra madre.

-Vivio, ¿como te has..?-empezó Nanoha.

-Buscaba información para ayudar a Fate-mama cuando lo leí.-contesto la niña.

Nanoha cerró los ojos, podía escuchar el dolor, la tristeza y la injusticia que era para su pequeña enterarse de que su madre no volvería a casa.

-Vivio...-comenzó.

-No...-suspiro la niña.

La miro, extrañada por su negativa y algo temerosa de su rechazo, no era un secreto para nadie que Vivio había dejado de hablar a Nanoha poco después de que Fate se marchara, creando una distancia casi infranqueable.

-Nanoha-mama, te lo dije...-sollozo.-...si no le decías nada te ibas a arrepentir...-volvió a sollozar.-...y ahora no esta...¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto.

Nanoha corrió ha abrazarla y se aferró a ella con todo lo que tenía, Fate no era solo su vida, si no también la vida de su hija y ahora...ahora...

-No lo se cariño, no lo se...-susurraba contra el pelo de su hija.

Chrono suspiro mientras se dirijia a su escritorio cuando Einhart se detuvo frente a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Tu eres el hermano de Fate?-pregunto la joven.

-Si, así es ¿y tu?

Einhart le mostró la señal que Fate le había hecho cuando le había pasado sus poderes de protección para Nanoha y Vivio, que solo se activarían cuando la rubia muriera.

-Pero ¿que..?

-No se ha activado, Chrono.-dijo Einhart.

Einhart atrajo a Chrono aprovechando que las dos Takamachis no estaban cerca y le contó el encantamiento de protección de Fate.

Chrono sonrió, a veces su hermana podía ser algo brillante.

-Así que...usó parte de su energía para crear una protección sobre ellas y la oficina 6 ¿cierto?-asimilo el joven.

-Si, en su lugar, yo tomaría el cargo pero como puedes ver, la barrera sigue intacta y yo no tengo que entrar en acción, lo que quiere decir...

-Que Fate sigue con vida.-concluyó Chrono.

-Exacto, solo necesitamos saber, donde.

Chrono se apresuró a su escritorio en busca de información cuando una pregunta cruzó su mente y volvió a mirar a la pequeña Einhart.

-Oye...¿como te paso la protección?

-Cuando se despidió de Vivio, toco mi hombro y note un roce de energía, tiempo después, descubrí que era.-dijo ella.

Volvió a sonreír con más ganas, normalmente, un rastro así, debía dejar una huella, algo que podía seguir en aquel planeta.

_Puede estar viva, ¡Puede estar viva!_

Tecleo varias veces sobre los controles hasta encontrar un pequeño rastro, muy debil, magia...de Fate y...¿un mensaje?

-Venid aquí, rápido.-dijo a las tres.

Las tres chicas se acercaron extrañadas y observaron como Chrono abría el mensaje que llevaba como titulo "BARDICHE"

**Fate T. Harlaow**

**Device: Bardiche**

**Chrono, look for us at planet 45, we don`t know where we are, Precia is here, hurry, we`ve been captured.**

-Nanoha, avisa a todos, tenemos que ponernos en acción.

Por una vez, no discutió la orden si no que corrió como alma que lleva el demonio en busca de Hayate y los demás, había que salvar a Fate y había que hacerlo rápido.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:Angels**

Bardiche esta cambiando.

Eso era algo de lo que Fate no tenía ninguna duda, cada vez parecía más oscuro, como si otro tipo de energía quisiera absorberlo.

-¿Bardiche?-preguntó.

-Yes, Sir.

Se levanto lentamente, sangre de sus últimas heridas se repartía por toda la estancia dejandole ver lo crítico de su situación.

-Bardiche, ¿que te hizo Precia?

-I don`t know, Sir, but I don`t like it.-contesto.

A ella tampoco, había empezado a notar cierta energía abrumadora que parecía querer comerselo a él y a ella.

-Crees...no se, ¿crees que sería bueno probar la transformación?

-You`re still weak, Sir.

-Lo se, podría morir solo de pensarlo pero...no tenemos opción.

-Sir, Precia said that...

-Entiendo Bardiche, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos.

El pequeño dispositivo pareció protestar pero Fate no le hizo caso, tenía que intentarlo, debía intentar zanjar todo esto antes de que Chrono llegara.

No podía dejar que les hicieran daño.

-Bardiche...¡Set up!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron varios segundos...y nada ocurrió, Fate lo intento de nuevo y otra vez, pero nada estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Que pasa?-se pregunto.

Entonces ocurrió, una sacudida del suelo que la hizo tambalearse, sus heridas, aún reciente no hicieron nada más que empeorar su estado.

-¿Que es esto?-grito.

En ese momento la imagen de Precia Testarrosa apareció delante de ella, radiante con locura y mirandola como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

-Tu Fate, acabas de liberar a los "no muertos".-grito entre risas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Bardiche, ¡Set Up!-grito Precia.

El dispositivo comenzó a brillar con una fuerte intensidad cegando a Fate e iluminando todo el lugar, la joven casi no podía ver pero pudo apreciar cierta apertura en el techo de su prisión, suficiente para que pudiera salir.

-Sir...I can`t control it.

-Tranquilo Bardiche, ¿puedes aminorar tu energía?

-I can try.

-Hazlo.

Fate observo como su dispositivo dejaba de brillar lentamente y caía en su mano como si de un objeto inanimado se tratara.

-Tranquilo Bardiche, te llevare con Chrono y él te arreglara.-dijo sujetando el pequeño dispositivo.

Bardiche brillo levemente y Fate miro hacía donde había visto la apertura, por suerte, no era su imaginación y ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de subir ahí.

Precia observaba como delante de ella, su ejercito comenzaba a levantarse, miles de cuerpos intactos, muertos como el de su pequeña Alicia ahora formaban parte de su escuadrón para destruir a los culpables de la muerte de su hija.

-Ya no me sirves para nada Fate.-susurro.

Parte de ella, la inconsciente, no quería eliminar a aquella sustituta que se había convertido en su hija mientras que Alicia no estaba.

Esa era la parte que debía eliminar de ella para siempre.

-Muere Fate, desaparece de este planeta.

Entonces, activo el terremoto y la cámara de la habitación se apagó dándole a Fate unos últimos minutos de privacidad.

Por lo menos, le concedería eso.

Cuando Fate noto que nadie la observaba supo que era el momento perfecto para salir de aquel lugar e intentar contactar con su hermano.

-Bardiche, vamos.

-Yes, Sir.

El pequeño dispositivo pudo transformarse en el arma que era y Fate lo lanzó hacia el hueco por donde podría salir.

-Muy bien...solo tengo que...-susurro.

Miro su costado, estaba sangrando y empezaba a sentirse más y más débil, pero no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Saltó, todo lo que pudo y se agarro a Bardiche que en un último esfuerzo logro sacarla por el hueco, una vez fuera, Fate cayó al suelo abatida y dolorida.

Genial, ahora que había salido, se quedaba inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:What Hurt The Most**

No hizo falta ni una reunión para que Hayate diera su aprobación al rescate de la enforcer Fate T. Harlaow.

Todos, desde Nanoha hasta Zafira quería ayudar y por eso se formo en batallón más importante de la oficina 6 y posiblemente, de toda la Administración Bureau.

-¿Estas segura de poder hacerlo?

Nanoha se giro al escuchar la voz de Chrono, distante y a la vez llena de esperanza, imaginaba que se refería a mantenerse cuerda hasta rescatar a Fate y para ser sinceros...

-No lo se, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Chrono la miro detenidamente debatiendo consigo mismo si debía dejar a Nanoha ir allí con todo aquel equipo o en cambio, debía ir él y dejarlos apartados de todo.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos habían dañado a su pequeña hermana.

-No intentes detenerme, no lo lograrás.-susurro Nanoha.

-Entenderás que no quiero que le hagas daño de nuevo.-dijo él.

Ella cerró los ojos, sabía que lo merecía, sabía que era una conversación que iba a tener lugar y aún así...no podía soportarlo.

_Tú le hiciste daño, tu, Nanoha Takamachi._

-Nanoha, ella no quería que sufrieras, pero debes saber que puede que llegues tarde.

_No, eso jamás, llegaré a tiempo._

-Llegaré a tiempo, la salvaré.-dijo decidida.

-Pero...

-¡Basta! No puedo perderla de nuevo ¿me oyes? La primera vez fue una estupidez, algo sin razón, pero ahora...ahora...-susurro abatida.

Chrono se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, comprendiendo su dolor y de repente los deseos de su hermana cobraron una nueva razón.

_La conoces demasiado bien, Fate._

Lo que su hermana había querido decirle era simple, si Nanoha no luchaba con todas sus fuerzas perdería, si Nanoha no estaba concentrada en su trabajo, perdería, si Nanoha estaba deprimida, como ahora, perdería, pero si Nanoha tenía un objetivo delante de ella, algo que por una pequeña posibilidad podía darle ese objetivo...

Lucharía hasta el final.

-Ella te necesita más fuerte que nunca, Nanoha, tienes que pelear y devolverla a casa sana y salva, ¿de acuerdo?-le susurro en su pelo.

-Lo haré.-contesto ella.

Se despidió de ella con un nudo en la garganta, ella quería a su hermana, tal vez más de lo que alguna vez ellos sabrían, solo esperaba que la trajera de vuelta y todo fuera como antes.

En el avión que los llevaría al planeta 45, todos se preparaban para la operación de rescate de Fate, reunidos en una mesa, Signum, Vita, Hayate, Nanoha, Subaru, Teanna, Erio y Caro ultimaban los planes mientras Shamal preparaba el aporte medico.

-Muy bien, el plan se basa en encontrar a Fate, no quiero peleas innecesarias, solo encontrarla y salir de ahí lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hayate.

Todos asintieron y Hayate paso a comentar los equipos de búsqueda y las distintas posiciones donde estarían para localizarse si había algún tipo de problema.

-Bien, Nanoha, Erio y Caro, vosotros ireis a la zona boscosa, Teanna y Subaru, a las dunas con Signum y yo y Vita rastrearemos por el aire, ¿todo claro?

-¡Si, señora!-gritaron todos al unisono.

-Hemos llegado.-dijo Vice, el piloto del avión.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra.-dijo Hayate.

Fate esperaba lentamente su muerte mirando el cielo del planeta 45, nunca, si en sus peores años, pensó en morir de esta manera tan...tan...

-Triste.-susurro.-...soy patética.

No podía dejar de pensar en Erio y Caro, era demasiado jóvenes para estar solos y Teanna y Subaru, tenía que enseñar a esas chicas tantas cosas aún.

Vita y Signum, ellas cuidarían de todo pero ¿quien las cuidaría a ellas? Ella ya no podría hacerlo y Hayate, alguien tenía que escucharla y dejarla liberar sus dolores de cabeza.

Chrono y Lindy, su familia adoptiva, su familia real y la pequeña Arf, iba a ser duro no volverlos a ver, no volver a cenar ni a reír con ellos.

Vivio, Einhart, las pequeñas que habían conquistado su corazón sin remedio, las dos únicas personas a porte de Rein que creían en ella a estas alturas.

Y Nanoha, su querida Nanoha, ya no volvería a escucharla, ni a sentirla, ya no...ya no serían Fate y Nanoha, solo sería Nanoha, su demonio blanco.

-Nanoha...-susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

-_Nanoha..._

La morena escuchó que la llamaban al mismo momento que ella, Caro y Erio se giraban hacía un claro en el bosque, donde yacía un cuerpo inerte prácticamente muerto.

-Fate...-susurro sin aliento.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:It Will Rain**

Nanoha corría.

Más que su vida, más que Erio y Caro que la seguían con dificultad entre los matorrales del bosque, más de que su cuerpo podía aguantar.

Pero ella seguía corriendo.

Porque lo que llevaba en los brazos, no era alguien herido, no era una reliquia, no era algo que formara parte de su normalidad.

Normalmente, no era así, ella era la que estaba envuelta en sus brazos y no al revés.

Lo que acunaba entre sus brazos era Fate T. Harlaow, la Enforcer juzgada por error, la persona a la que había hecho tanto daño...

La persona que amaba más que nada en este mundo.

-¡Shamal! ¡Shamal!-grito.

La doctora llego justo en el mismo momento que Nanoha colocaba a Fate sobre una de las camillas, rápidamente Shamal tomo el control de la situación y por primera vez Nanoha pudo ver el estado en que había quedado su adorada Fate.

Su cuerpo, lleno de heridas y moratones no era más que un reflejo de su cautiverio y Nanoha juro, por todo lo que quería, que Precia Testarrosa iba a pagar por todo aquello.

Ella misma se encargaría de eso.

-Nanoha...-dijo Erio.

-Shamal...salvala, por favor.-dijo ella sin hacer caso al joven.

La doctora se giro suspirando levemente, viendo el rostro de Nanoha cubierto en lágrimas y sangre de su compañera y le señalo la sala de espera donde debían permanecer hasta que acabara.

Si es que acababa...

Sorprendentemente fue Caro la que condujo a Nanoha al sofá de la sala mientras ella se sentaba y se abrazaba a su instructora y Erio se quedaba mirando la puerta de la sala esperando a Shamal aparecer.

Dentro, Shamal empezaba a dudar que algo fuera a salir bien.

Las heridas de Fate todavía sangraban y ni siquiera Bardiche había podido parar la hemorragia con magia.

Aunque el aparato no es que estuviera en grandes condiciones tampoco.

-Vamos Fate, pelea.

Su cuerpo no terminaba de recuperarse por alguna razón y si ella no descubría pronto que era, estaría perdida, examino su cuerpo en busca de algo que la ayudara cuando comenzó a ver las pequeñas muestras de su debilidad.

Sus brazos, cuello y cuerpo estaban llenas de pequeñas marcas de látigos electrificados que seguramente dejaron secuelas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero había algo más, una energía.

-Black Energy.-escucho al pequeño dispositivo.

Shamal miro a Bardiche, ahora negro como la noche y con las pequeñas letras grabadas en sus picos y un extraño aura.

-¿Bardiche? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó.

-Ask Yuuno, Lady.

Shamal procedió a tapar las heridas con rapidez y a ponerla en un sueño profundo, o coma inducido, como lo llamaban en la Tierra, era lo mejor que podía hacer para que su cuerpo sanara.

Si es que sanaba.

-¿Yuuno? Necesito tu ayuda.-dijo la doctora.

El joven la miro sorprendido no solo de verla a ella si no también por lo que vio tras ella, Fate y Bardiche y aquel aura...

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto.

-Black Energy.-dijo simplemente.

Vio a Yuuno palidecer notablemente y tragar con dificultad mientras entendía el problema al que se enfrentaban.

-Verás...

Todos habían llegado ya para cuando Shamal abrió la puerta y los miro, sus ojos, llorosos y apagados no parecían traer buenas noticias.

-¿Shamal?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Veréis, ahora mismo esta dormida para que su cuerpo pueda recuperarse de las graves heridas que Precia le causo con látigos y golpes...-susurro.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio, Nanoha respiro pesadamente como intentando calmarse ya que parecía que había más malas noticias.

-¿Y?-preguntó.

-Y...Precia a introducido en Fate y Bardiche, Black Energy.-dijo pesadamente.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Vita.

Shamal no quería contestar, pero sabía que no había salida, tenia que hacerlo.

-Es...la resurrección de los muertos, Precia a usado a Fate como catalizador y si no destruimos el catalizador...el mundo acabara.-dijo finalmente.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:Y ahora...**

-¡Ni hablar!

El grito se escucho por toda la sala despertando de su sorpresa a todos los que estaban allí y habían escuchado las noticias.

-Nanoha, he hablado con Yuuno y...-comenzó Shamal.

-Me da igual, no voy a dejarla, esta vez no.

Sin esperar a que le dijeran nada más se abrió paso y entro en el cuarto de Fate, que continuaba dormida sin darse cuenta de que Nanoha estaba muy cerca.

La morena se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y acarició la cara de la rubia tan levemente que parecía que fuera a romperse.

¿Como podían hacerle esto?

-Hola Fate-chan...-susurro.

Espero una respuesta, algo que le dijera que ese cuerpo tenía algo de vida, algo que su corazón ansiaba por recuperar.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Un poco decepcionada, Nanoha se acerco a su oído, besándolo tiernamente como había hecho tantas veces en la cama.

-Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Fate-chan, Erio y Caro necesitan a su tutora ¿sabes? Hasta el pequeño dragón de Caro parece más triste sin ti...-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-...Subaru y Teanna ya no bromean, ya no son libres como antes y a veces parece que ni son un equipo, todo por el miedo a perderse la una a la otra...-suspiro.-...Signum necesita una rival y hasta Vita ha llorado por ti, ¿lo oyes? La pequeña chillona ha llorado por ti...

Agarro su mano suavemente y la acarició como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, la extrañaba, su toque, sus labios, su olor, todo lo que ella era.

-Hayate no sabe con quien hablar, eras su paño de lágrimas creo y Rein esta metida en su trabajo más que nunca, aunque sospecho que no quiere pensar, te extraña...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-...Vivio y Einhart son tan como nosotras, Fate, tu hija no hace más que buscar respuestas mientras Einhart la cuida, ¿tu se lo pediste verdad?, siempre tan atenta...

Sus lágrimas se derramaban manchando la cama, pero no le importaba, tenía que ver esos ojos borgoña de nuevo.

-Chrono y tu madre te esperan y Arf, esa pequeña no para de llorar y preguntar por ti, como sabiendo lo que te esta pasando...

Y no pudo más, estalló en lágrimas abrazada al cuerpo de Fate como si nada más le importara, porque realmente, nada más le importaba.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Fate Testarrosa Harlaow, ¿que me has hecho? Mirame, era feliz hasta que entraste en mi vida poniéndolo todo patas arriba, hice mal, muy mal y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de no haber confiado en ti más cariño, pero por favor, por favor, no me dejes de nuevo.-dijo entre sollozos.-...no puedo perderte de nuevo...

La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a la pequeña Vivio, con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas mientras se acercaba a sus madres y las abrazaba.

-Nanoha-mama, ¿que pasará con Fate-mama ahora?-pregunto la niña.

Nanoha quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que convencería a su madre de que volviera con ella, incluso si hacía falta la seduciría y conquistaría de nuevo pero...

No podía mentir.

-No lo se, Vivio.

Dentro de su tranquilo sueño, Fate miraba a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo y blanco y apacible...

-Hola Fate...-dijo una voz.

-Tu eres...

-Soy la antigua Precia Testarrosa.

Fate la observo detenidamente, recordando a aquella madre que había sido tan buena y había cuidado tanto de Alicia.

Lo que nunca había sido para ella.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó.

Precia se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la abrazó llenándola de una calidez que Fate solo había conocido con Lindy.

-Siento lo que te he hecho, hija y no solo yo, si no también tus amigos, quieren disculparse.-dijo en un tono suave.

Fate no supo de que hablaba hasta que pudo ver dos imágenes, en una Hayate, sus guardianes y Subaru, Teanna, Erio y Caro parecían abatidos por las noticias de su estado y en la otra...

-Nanoha...Vivio...-susurro.

El dolor era demasiado, su hija y la mujer que amaba lloraban mientras una insegura Einhart intentaba calmarlas sin éxito.

-No por favor, no puedo verlas así.-dijo Fate.

Precia sonrió y por un momento, Fate vio la resolución en sus ojos y por una vez, se alegro de tenerla a su lado.

-Pues bien, es hora de que te muestre la solución.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

Su pequeño ejercito estaba completamente despierto y por primera vez desde que había perdido ha su hija por culpa de aquella burda copia...

Precia Testarrosa, era feliz.

-Alzaos...¡Alzaos mis queridos hijos!-grito a sus guerreros.

Ellos se levantaron a la voz de su ama, sus cuerpos, de varios años sin vida parecían desgastados y bastante entumecidos y aún así...

Parecían criaturas temibles.

-Mis queridos hijos, ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin podremos reclamar la libertad y la vida que nos pertenece.-dijo sonriente.

Los cuerpos vitoreaban su nombre y alzaban sus brazos en señal de adoración por aquella mujer que tenía un objetivo muy preciso.

-Pero para reclamar lo que es nuestro, tendremos que destruir la Administración Bureau, empezando por la oficina numero 6 ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si, mi señora!-gritaron todos.

Precia se sentó en su trono y dirigió su nave hacía la Tierra donde dentro de poco comenzaría su masacre de destrucción.

Y pensar que todo esto era gracias a la energía vital de Fate.

_Si lo que dijo era verdad, tengo que darme prisa._

Resultaba raro pensar que sus palabras sobre el odio que aquella molesta niña morena le tenía fueran ciertas, de hecho ella pensaba que eran intimas amigas.

_No importa, una vez que controle el mundo, quizá le haga ver que hay cosas peores que las que Fate hizo._

-Ama...estamos llegando a la Tierra.-anunció uno de sus subditos.

Precia suspiro con entusiasmo, desde que había perdido el cuerpo de Alicia no parecía tener nada por lo que vivir.

Hasta que se hizo con el planeta 45 y Fate reapareció en su vida.

Ahora podría terminar todo lo que había empezado tanto tiempo...podría darle al mundo lo que el mundo le había dado a ella, dolor y destrucción.

Podría destruir a esa morena entrometiday terminar definitivamente con Fate de una vez y para siempre y entonces...

Entonces si sería feliz.

-Hayate, tenemos un gran problema.

Hayate miro como uno de sus oficiales le señalaba el cielo en la pantalla, oscura y temible, una nave parecía aparecer de el como si fuera una pesadilla.

-Identificadla.-dijo Hayate.

Sus oficiales se pusieron en marcha mientras ella miraba de nuevo a sus amigos y familia, todos aún en la sala de Shamal esperando a que Nanoha y Vivio salieran con buenas noticias.

-¿Hayate? La nave pertenece ha Precia Testarrosa.-dijo otro de sus oficiales.

Hayate suspiro, esto era lo último que necesitaban, con Fate en el estado en el que estaba, Nanoha y Vivio perderían el control si se enfrentaban a ella.

_Quizá puedas detenerla._

Tampoco tenía otra opción, miro a Vita, Signum y Einhart, que había salido de la habitación para darles privacidad a Nanoha y Vivio, y por otro lado miro a Subaru, Teanna, Erio y Caro, todos tenían motivos para luchar por su planeta.

Y ahora, también tenían un motivo para vengarse de Precia, no podían tener mejor motivación, ¿verdad?

Por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Precia aterrizo su nave en el centro de un parque y abrió las puertas, dejando que sus pequeños guerreros comenzaran su destrucción.

-Si...¡Si, esto es lo que estaba esperando!-grito riéndose.

La gente de su alrededor, corría, lloraba, gritaba e imploraba, pero a ella no le importaba, sufrirían, mucho.

Se lo debían.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito una voz.

Detuvo su risa un instante para mirar quien había terminado con su diversión y se fijo que no era nada más y nada menos que...

-Los amigos de Fate...-susurro.

Sonrió de nuevo, esto no podía ir mejor que como estaba yendo, sus pequeños guerreros ya estaban en posición para atacar y ella solo esperaba que Nanoha viniera lo antes posible, pero mientras tanto...

La fiesta podía comenzar.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:Me Against The Word**

-¡Gigantschlag!-grito Vita.

La batalla estaba siendo encarnizada, por un lado, Vita, Signum y Einhart trataban de parar a los cuerpos que intentaban llegar al centro de la ciudad, llevaban gran numero de caídos pero aún así...

-Maldita sea, son demasiados.

Uno de ellos ataco a Signum por detrás, intentando clavarle sus garras en la espalda pero ella se giro justo a tiempo y se dispuso a atacar cuando vio algo que la dejo sorprendida.

-¿Testarrosa?-pregunto.

Ese cuerpo, se parecía cada vez más a Fate, sus movimientos y sus habilidades crecían muy deprisa y entonces, Signum comprendió.

Destrozar el original era la única manera de destrozar las copias.

_Maldita nuestra suerte._

-Flying Dragon Flash.-susurro con rabia.

El cuerpo se hizo pedazos como su conciencia, tendría que acabar con Fate T. Harlaow para siempre y no sabía se podría perdonárselo.

Einhart escaneaba la zona con cuidado, ella ya sospechaba que podía estar haciendo Precia cuando supo que Fate no había muerto, al fin y al cabo, siempre había querido destruirla.

Pero esto...

-No te perdonare esto.-susurro a si misma.

Varios cuerpos salieron a su encuentro pero pudo deshacerse de ellos con facilidad, no pensaba que fuera a ser lo mismo cuando tuviera que ir a por Fate.

_Prometeme que cuidaras de mi hija de su madre._

Lo había prometido y lo haría, pero no quería hacerlo a costa de esto, no a costa de hacer desparecer a una persona que había confiado en ella.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, rabiosa por no poder cambiar las cosas, había prometido proteger a Vivio y a Nanoha de todo los males pero...

-Unchain Knuckle.-susurro.

¿Como las iba a proteger si tenía que eliminar a la persona que más querían en este mundo? A eso, ella no tenía ni siquiera una respuesta.

En la habitación de Fate, Nanoha se había quedado dormida después de que ella y Vivio pasarán horas hablando con Fate e intentando que volviera a la vida.

Pero nada surtía efecto.

Se despertó y miro a Vivio que todavía seguía profundamente dormida, probablemente por cansancio.

-Descansa pequeña.-susurro en su pelo.

Luego miro a Fate, seguía dormida, todavía sin cambios y todo parecía que iba a seguir igual por algún tiempo.

Entonces, escucho a Shamal entrar.

-¿Estas despierta?-preguntó algo preocupada.

-Si, ¿se marcharon los demás?

Shamal miro hacia otro lado insegura y Nanoha no perdido detalle de aquello, había algo que no quería contarle e iba a descubrir que era.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo al fin.

-No...no pasa nada, deberías...-empezó Shamal.

-Shamal, que...pasa...-dijo lentamente.

La doctora suspiro y abrió la pantalla donde se mostraba la pelea que sus amigos estaban teniendo con aquellos...

-¿Fate?-susurro.

-Son copias Nanoha, si no se destruye la original, las copias no desaparecerán.

Nanoha miro a Fate lentamente, era eso, tenían que...no, no podía pensarlo.

_No van a tocarla, no voy a perderla._

Se levanto de la silla, dejando a Vivio dormida y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente como si algo dentro de ella le gritara que no fuera a aquel lugar.

_¡Nanoha!_

-¿Fate?-preguntó.

_¡Nanoha!_

-Creo que estoy oyendo cosas.-sonrió.

Abrió la puerta y salió a enfrentar su destino, no sabía que le estaba preparado, no sabía ni siquiera si podría salir viva de aquello, pero tenía que intentarlo.

_Es hora de protegerte a ti, Fate-chan._


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:One Sweet Day**

-¡Nanoha!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero ella no parecía escucharla, es más, se alejaba cada vez más de su lado y no podía detenerla, iba a una batalla que no ganaría y no podía protegerla.

Su vida era injusta.

-¿Porque me enseñas esto? No puedo ir, no puedo salvar a mis amigos, a mi hija, a...a Nanoha.-susurro.

Precia la miro con una sonrisa y le señalo al pequeño banco de arena que había en la entrada de la sala donde se encontraban.

-A veces, Fate, las respuestas están más cerca de lo que crees.

La joven no entendía nada de lo que su madre quería decirle, pero aún así, se acerco al pequeño banco donde se empezaba a vislumbrar una silueta.

-¿Quien...?

-Hola, Fate.

Fate se congeló en el instante, su pelo rubio se ondulaba con el viento y sus ojos resplandecían como el fuego además tenía esa tierna sonrisa que siempre la hacía parecer diferente, tierna y especial, era...

-¿Alicia?

Y de repente, todo cobró sentido ella mientras la oscuridad se cernía con sus ojos, era ella, la clave era ella...

-Di adiós, Alicia.-susurro su madre.

-Adiós, Fate, ten mucha suerte.-grito sonriendo.

_Este es mi sueño hecho realidad, tener a mi familia de vuelta..._

_No quiero irme..._

-Mira en tu corazón, hija, siempre encontrarás la verdad.-escuchó de Precia.

Fate cerró los ojos, no queriendo separarse de la familia que había anhelado toda su vida, su madre y su hermana a las que tanto quería proteger, pero...

Pero también tenía cosas en la Tierra por las que pelear, gente que la estaba esperando y sueños que todavía quería cumplir.

_La verdad es que quiero volver, estar con Vivio, con Nanoha, mis amigos y mi familia._

_Quiero volver a casa..._

_No, necesito volver a casa..._

_Nanoha, esperame. _

Y de repente, todo fue negro.

-Has tardado mucho.

Nanoha observaba con rabia a su rival, a la persona que había destruido todos los sueños de Fate en el pasado.

La que posiblemente hubiera destruido su futuro.

-Esta vez, me asegurare de acabar contigo.-susurro.

-Lo dices por lo que hice con...¿como llamarla? ¿Esa burda copia de mi hija?

-Es una persona...

-Es un monstruo defectuoso.

-¡No la llames así! Ella es especial para nosotros...para mi...

-¿En serio? Entonces dime, ¿La matarás para salvar al mundo? ¿Dejarás que todo se destruya?

Nanoha tembló con solo pensarlo, tenía que haber una solución, no iba a acabar así, no podía acabar así.

Porque de hacerlo, no sabría si podría elegir.

-¡Shamal!

La voz de Vivio la asustó mientras corría hasta el cuarto de Fate, asustada de que la joven hubiera perdido su batalla por vivir.

-¿Vivio?

Cuando entro en el cuarto la pequeña se encontraba mirando el cuerpo de su madre, que se levantaba con total normalidad mientras la miraba con adoración.

-Vivio, Shamal, cuidad del lugar hasta que vuelva.-dijo Fate.

-Pero, ¿que..?

Antes de terminar su pregunta, una luz la cegó forzándola a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir...

Fate ya no estaba allí.

-¡Binding Shield!-grito Nanoha.

Los ataques de Precia eran fuertes, demasiado, parecía que el tiempo que había estado fuera le había servido para mejorar.

-¡Muere, White Devil!-grito Precia.

Era el último ataque final, no podría sobrevivir a eso, antes de cerrar los ojos, Nanoha miro al cielo y susurro.

-Lo siento, Fate-chan, te amo.

**A/N:** Uh Oh, parece que las cosas se complican un poco ¿no? ¿y ahora que pasará? Estamos llegando al final, así que agarraos.

Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por vuestros comentarios.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:Hero**

Precia Testarrosa por fin había conseguido vencer al temible "White Devil" y con ello, a la molesta muchacha que hizo de su experimento un humano.

Solo veía humo donde antes estaba Nanoha, pero ni el más poderoso de los magos podría haber detenido aquel ataque mortal.

_Por fin podré realizar mi sueño._

-Lo dudo, madre.

_Esa voz..._

El humo se disipo repentinamente mostrando a una Nanoha débil rodeada fuertemente por los brazos de alguien que no parecía la misma persona de antes.

-¡Fate!

Nanoha abrió los ojos lentamente y como si fuera un sueño, vio la familiar melena rubia recogida en sus dos largas coletas, su chaqueta oscura y el símbolo de su dispositivo.

-¿Fate-chan? ¿Eres tu de verdad?

La rubia sonrió tiernamente antes de agachar su cabeza y tocar cariñosamente la de su compañera, llenándola de ternura, era ella, estaba aquí, sosteniéndola de verdad...

-¡Fate-chan!

La abrazó fuertemente contra ella no queriendo dejarla ir y si era un sueño no quería despertar porque este era su deseo más grande.

-Estoy aquí, Nanoha.

-Lo siento, lo siento, te quiero ¿me oyes? Lo que te dije fue...

Los suaves labios de Fate la callaron cuando chocaron con los de ella que rápidamente y con hambre le correspondieron durante unos minutos.

_Demasiado poco._

-¿Puedes volar?-le pregunto Fate.

-Si, claro.

-Escuchame atentamente, sobre las copias que...

Fue el turno de Nanoha de callarla con un rápido beso mientras sentía la presión pasar entre ellas y algunas lágrimas sobre la piel de Nanoha.

-No puedo hacerlo...

-Nanoha...

Ella la abrazó, negando con energía mientras sus compañeros se colocaban alrededor de ella en señal de acuerdo con la morena.

-No, Fate, esta vez no.-dijo Hayate.

-No nos equivocaremos otra vez.-dijo Signum.

-Esta vez, encontraremos la solución buena.-dijo Vita.

Los cuatros cadetes, miraban con una mezcla de vergüenza y emoción, que junto con las palabras de sus compañeros, enternecieron el corazón de Fate.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte, Fate.-dijo Nanoha.

Fate sonrió y asintió con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza mientras hacía frente a la que una vez fuera su madre, deseando que se pareciera en algo a la de su sueño.

_Tengo todo lo que necesito, pero siempre me faltarás tu y Alicia, madre._

-Aunque hayas vuelto, no conseguirás nada, ¡nada!, ellos no pueden matarte así que jamás podrás detener a mi ejercito.

-Deja de mentir, madre.

Todos miraban la conversación entre madre e hija y observaron como Precia parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ahora alguien sabía su secreto.

-¿Que dices?

-Esas copias no están hechas de mi, es cierto que Bardiche y yo estamos repletos de Black Energy, pero se te olvida que, como tu dices, no somos humanos, por lo que nosotros no somos absorbidos por la magia negra, si no que la absorbemos y cuando te diste cuenta de eso, usaste las pocas células que te quedaban de Alicia para hacer esto junto con tu traidor, ¿verdad?

Precia palidecía terriblemente, confirmando las sospechas de Fate sobre todo lo que le había pasado desde que la habían secuestrado.

-¿Y sabes que más se, madre?

-¿Que?

-Se quien es tu traidor o más bien, traidora.

Se miraban entre ellos, pero por lo que Fate pudo comprobar más que con recelo, con curiosidad y sonriendo, supo que podía contar la verdad.

-Has estado manipulando la mente de Shari desde que descubrió tu juego, ¿cierto?-dijo tranquilamente.

Entonces Fate revelo una pequeña sala donde mantenía a la joven presa mientras jugaba con su mente para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera sin que nadie sospechara de ella, luego, cuando se cansaba de ella, simplemente borraba sus recuerdos haciendo que Shari no recordara nada.

-Es hora de terminar con esto, madre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te mataré!-grito.

Entonces se lanzó a por ella al mismo tiempo que Fate cerraba los ojos y su dispositivo empezaba a brillar intensamente...

-¡Bardiche! ¡Set Up!-grito.

Y todo fue bañado en luz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ya sabemos quien traiciono a la unidad 6 (sin querer, claro) y ahora la pelea final se acerca, ¿quien ganara? ¿y como narices se paran esos zoombies? Todo eso, en el próximo capitulo!


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:Going Under**

_-¡Bardiche! ¡Set Up!_

Fate podía notar el poder fluir de Bardiche hacía ella mientras se transformaba y dejaba que todo su rabia contenida estallara en contra de todo lo que era su madre.

Su pelo, siempre rubio, se torno plateado como la luna y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre dándole un aspecto mortal y terrorífico.

Su armadura, tradicionalmente negra, ahora con tintes rojos y correas plateadas junto con su capa dorada y negra, que la hacían parecer invencible.

Pero lo que más asusto a Precia al verla, fue su mirada, decidida y enfadada, casi como si no fuese a tener ninguna piedad con ella.

Y tenía razón...

Quería que su madre sintiera todo lo que ella había sentido durante su cautiverio, cosas que prefería ni siquiera recordar.

Cicatrices físicas y psicológicas.

_Flashback_

_Fate permanecía en aquella cama sin saber que hacer cuando vio que su madre entraba acompañada por dos mujeres._

_-Veo que estas despierta..._

_-Si, madre._

_-Bien, ahora quiero que hagas todo lo que estas mujeres te digan._

_La pequeña solo asintió sin mucha confianza mientras su madre se marchaba dejándola con aquellas desconocidas._

_-Fate, ven aquí._

_Se acercó lentamente hasta la mujer, que le puso una especie de brazalete que le apretaba mucho la mano._

_-Me...me duele._

_Las mujeres no escucharon mientras procedían a activar una máquina que comenzó a provocar corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la pequeña._

_-¡Mama! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!_

_Pero su madre no venía a buscarla y cada vez las descargas eran peores, dejando a Fate cada vez más débil._

_-Mama...mama..._

_Nadie la escuchaba..._

_Nadie la escucharía nunca._

_Fin Flashback_

-Esta vez, madre, no ganarás.

-Eso lo veremos.

Fate la miro lentamente, aún con el poder de Black Energy no podía estar segura de ganar esta batalla, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Atrapadla, hijos míos!

Las copias rápidamente se lanzaron hacía Fate, que los sorteaba no sin recibir mordidas y en alguna ocasión puñaladas y arañazos.

_Tengo que acabar rápido._

La sangre se escapaba de su cuello y uno de sus brazos mientras Precia preparaba su arma para atacarla, una que Fate conocía demasiado bien.

Su látigo, con el que tantas veces la había castigado, el que tanto había odiado por hacerle tanto daño...

Lo tenía como su mejor arma, su juguete especial.

Cerró los ojos con rabia y suspiro, ¿como se atrevía a seguir jugando con lo que sentía? ¿es que no quedaba nada humano en ella?

Al parecer no.

-Broken Rain.-susurro.

De repente, parecía ponerse a llover, por lo menos era lo que todo el mundo pensaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta que las gotas de lluvia traspasaban como cuchillos los cuerpos creados por Precia, que gritaban y corrían sin éxito haciendo que la sangre y el polvo artificial se mezclaran hasta no ser más que residuos, los pocos que habían quedado o se reproducían se escondían con miedo del su nuevo demonio.

_Bien, me encargare luego de ellos._

-Increible.-susurro Hayate.

Entonces, Fate los miró y les sonrió tiernamente, sabiendo que ellos no podrían formar parte de la pelea que estaba por empezar.

No dejaría que vieran el monstruo que era ella en realidad.

-Teleport.-volvió a susurrar.

Y todo el mundo desapareció, dejando solo a Fate y Precia, madre e hija, monstruo contra monstruo en una batalla que pondría fin a todo de una manera u otra.

-¿Listo, Bardiche?

-Let`s go, Sir.

Ahora, la verdadera batalla podía comenzar.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:Leave Out All The Rest**

-¡No!

Precia miraba como todo se hacia pedazos, cada uno de sus pequeños estaba siendo destruido y Fate parecía algo incapaz de vencer.

-Debí matarte cuando pude.

-Si, debiste hacerlo.

No podía entenderlo, nunca se imagino que el poder de Black Energy podía hacerla de esta manera, tan inhumana...

Lo que ella siempre había querido cuando la creo, pero ahora, todo su sueño se había vuelto su peor pesadilla.

-¡Cutting Lash!-grito Precia.

Fate miro el látigo de su madre moverse levemente hasta afilarse como un cuchillo antes de lanzarse hacia donde estaba ella.

-Este truco ya me lo se, madre.-dijo la joven.

Alzó su mano y agarró el látigo que le corto la piel manchándose de sangre, pero a Fate no le importaba, tenía que ganar e iba a hacerlo...

Aunque para eso tuviera que destruir lo único que quedaba de su hermana.

Agarró el látigo con más fuerza y lo tiro hacía ella atrayendo a su madre con el y dejándola a escasos centímetros de ella, cara a cara.

-Voy a empezar a hacerte pagar, madre.

La miro a los ojos y Precia pudo ver odio por todas las noches que había llorado mientras sangraba de sus heridas en la cama, rabia por las palizas con los látigos y las cicatrices que podían verse en sus brazos y espalda, grabadas a fuego en su mente.

-Black Rage.

Precia miro con miedo mientras la energía de Bardiche se disparaba en forma de potentes rayos que impactaron en ella alejándola de golpe de la que una vez fuese su creación.

_Pero...¿como?_

-¿Sorprendida?-pregunto Fate.

-Puedes...usar tus ataques...

-Si, puedo combinar mis ataques normales con la energía oscura.

Su madre empezó a toser algo de sangre, confirmando la sospechas de que no iba a durar si otro de esos ataques la alcanzaba.

Era hora de cambiar de estrategía.

-Fate...podemos hablar, ¿no irás a matarme no?

Fate la miro detenidamente antes de bajar a Bardiche y cruzarse de brazos como si esperara para escuchar que le decía.

-Podemos empezar de cero, lejos de aquí, tu y yo ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo dudo.-susurro Fate.

-Fate por favor, a pesar de todo, soy tu madre.

La joven la miro atentamente, sorprendida por sus palabras, en todo aquel tiempo, jamás se había llamado así misma como su madre.

Precia Testarrosa no era la madre de Fate, eso era lo que se decía.

Precia observo un cambio en su hija y supo que esa sería su oportunidad para vencerla, con gran agilidad y antes de Fate pudiera hacer nada, ataco.

-¡Whip Sword!

El látigo se transformo en una espada que atravesó el pecho de Fate duramente haciendo que la rubia suspirara con pesadez.

-Te lo dije, siempre serás débil.-le dijo Precia.

Fate cerró los ojos y suspiro, concentrando su poca energía en un único ataque con la esperanza de destruir a Precia y a las copias.

-Y yo te dije que no ibas a ganar.

Se giro, todavía con el arma incrustada en su pecho y apunto directamente hacía el cuello de su madre, donde la esmeralda que creaba a sus copias y se guardaba la energía vital de su madre descansaba.

-¡Black Hole!

Detrás de Precia, se abrió un gran agujero negro que comenzó a llevarse todo lo que estuviera a su paso, las copias empezaron a volar mientras gritaban y se deshacían dentro de la oscuridad y Precia se agarraba a Fate con todas sus fuerzas en un intento por sobrevivir.

-Madre...

-¿Fate? Soy tu...

-Lo siento.

La soltó de ella y su madre voló hacía el agujero negro mientras gritaba su odio por ella, pero eso ya no importaba, había terminado todo y la gente estaba a salvo.

Cerró el agujero y cayó lentamente en el suelo donde se dejo reposar en una roca mientras se arrancaba el arma de su madre y miraba hacía el cielo.

_El sol esta brillando._

Sonrió y miro a la sombra que la tapaba levemente y la miraba con una sonrisa brillante y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hora de volver a casa, Fate-chan.

_Si, hora de volver._


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo:No Promises**

_Dos Semanas después_

Cuando despertó no sabía muy bien si estaba en el cielo, pero desde luego, no quería irse de aquel lugar.

Nanoha, a su lado, dormía plácidamente, su cara, una mezcla de calma y juventud que siempre la hacían sentirse como si estuviera en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Sonrió acariciando su cara cuando unas pequeñas risas la hicieron mirar hacía la puerta del cuarto de compartían y observo como Vivio y Einhart las miraban desde allí entre risas y secretos.

-¿Que pasa?

-Despierta a Nanoha-mama y bajad, os estamos esperando.

-¿Para que?

-Vosotras bajad.

Se marcharon corriendo y Fate suspiro intrigada, ¿que estarían tramando?, volvió a sonreír, imaginando y volvió a mirara a Nanoha.

-Despierta, dormilona.

-Fate-chaaaaaaannnnnnnn.-susurro ella.

-Nanoha...nos están esperando.

Nanoha se despertó, también con una sonrisa y levanto su cabeza levemente para rozar sus labios en un pequeño beso que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado.

-Uhmm...¿quien nos espera?-dijo Nanoha al separarse.

-No se, Vivio lo dijo.

Nanoha la miro y se levantó de la cama rodeándola y cogiéndola de la mano para levantarla a ella también de la cama.

-¿Donde me llevas?

-A la ducha, claro.

Entre risas se marcharon para darse una larga ducha caliente...

-¿Estas segura que las dejado bien despiertas, Vivio?-pregunto Hayate.

-Creeme, si no se han despertado ahora lo estarán.

Hayate la miro con una sonrisa antes de escuchar pequeñas carcajadas desde la ducha y miro a la pequeña que se reía algo sonrojada.

-Ya estas acostumbrada.-rió Hayate.

-Al principio me molestaba que tardarán, pero me he dado cuenta que dedicarle tiempo a la persona que quieres es lo más importante.-dijo la pequeña.

Hayate miro como la cara de Einhart se volvía visiblemente roja mientras colocaba los platos y ayudaba a Shamal a cocinar y la pequeña Vivio se reía.

-Muy lista...-susurro Hayate.

-Claro, soy hija de Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama, ¿que esperabas?

Hayate se rió, la verdad es que no se esperaba nada menos que eso, escuchó las risas venir desde la puerta y miro a Fate y Nanoha entrar abrazadas a la cocina, los brazos de Fate alrededor de la cintura de Nanoha y tan enamoradas como el primer día.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo.

Fate y Nanoha se miraron antes de volver a mirar su cocina, allí, sus amigos y familia preparaban la comida, volvían a estar unidos después de tanto tiempo y de repente...

Fate se puso a llorar.

-Eh, cariño, ¿que pasa?

Nanoha acunó su cara entre sus manos y la forzó a mirarla mientras sus amigos las mirabas como espectadores desde la distancia.

-Es que...ha sido mucho tiempo.

-Si, pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos y te prometo que siempre será así.

-¿De verdad?

La morena sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de su compañera fundiéndose en un tierno beso entre los aplausos y vitoreos de sus amigos.

-De verdad.-susurro Nanoha al separarse.

-¡La comida esta lista!

Las dos se giraron de la mano mientras Shamal y Einhart llegaban con la comida y todos se sentaban en la mesa para disfrutar de su tiempo junto.

Fate observo a Einhart sentarse al lado de Vivio y a su pequeña hija tomarla de la mano mientras sonreía, las dos la miraron en busca de aprobación y Fate simplemente pudo sonreír ante la idea.

De tales madres, tal hija.

Miro sus manos, también entrelazadas con las de Nanoha mientras ella se reía de algo que Hayate decía y por primera vez sintió que había llegado a casa.

Como siempre debía ser.

Como siempre sería.

-¿Fate-chan?

-¿Si?

-Te amo para siempre, Fate-chan.

Fate sonrió y apretó sus manos subiéndolas hasta su corazón en una promesa que debía asegurarse, nunca olvidaría.

-Yo también te amo, Nanoha, para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pues sip, se acabo, he de decir que me he emocionado al final. Otra vez mil gracias a todos por los comentarios y el apoyo y deciros que dentro de poco tendréis noticias miás.

Hasta la proxima,

Gounder


End file.
